


The Worst Case Scenario

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Happy Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Viren uses a dark magic equivalent of a nuke on some our favorite characters.





	The Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Would take place at conclusion of S3, thus the title.

Viren smiled. They had taken Aaravos, his means of saving humanity, from him. But now, now he would punish King Ezran for daring to sell out humanity. Prince Callum and the elf wouldn’t know what hit them.

He looked to his children, standing between him and Callum. This would hurt him, he loved his children, but he knew that he had to save humanity from extermination. ‘What was two lives against millions? Even if they are my children’s?’ Viren reasoned before placing a hand on both Claudia and Soren.

They would turn on him, they would. And if they didn’t, they would understand why he was about to do what he was about to do. He swallowed his sobs and willed away his tears, he would save humanity, even if no one knew or understood. It was time to do or die, just like Sarai had said.

“Ouy rof ton, ssenippah on, ecaep on! Htead eht ot; thgif, enim era seidob rouy!” Viren said, feeling the familiar purple power exuded from him, even as Claudia and Soren crumbled beneath him.

“Dad…” Claudia choked out she stared up at him.

“I am sorry, Claudia” VIren apologized. “I love you, and you, Soren.” Viren murmured as he turned to look at his son. Soren looked disappointed and hurt. Betrayed. “I am so sorry, kids.”

Viren was distracted enough that he never saw the arrow, nor if his spell completed. He didn’t see the paw of Sol Regem, he didn’t feel anything accept the bitter victory he would be experiencing.

Callum gasped when he saw Claudia and Soren collapse. He started to rush towards them, when he froze. He couldn’t move, “Rayla? I-I can’t move.”

“Me either, Callum. I-I…” Rayla started from behind him.

Callum saw the massive paw descended from the blind dragon. “Viren! Look out!” But he was forced to watched as Viren ignored him or didn’t hear him over the clamor of steel on steel. Whatever dark spell had a hold of him and Rayla was using Soren and Claudia to fuel it, he realized.

Callum screeched in surprise as his body suddenly turned around to face Rayla. Both of her blades were drawn, and Callum’s left hand was raised, a single finger extended.

“Rayla, what’s going on?” Callum fearfully.

“I don’t know Callum. I’m scared.” Rayla replied.

“He’s done something to us, something awful. I-In case I don’t make it,” Callum swallowed nervously.

“Shut up dummy. We’ll both make it. Neither of us is going to dieeeee!” Rayla’s last word was dragged out in shock as her body started rushing towards Callum. Callum’s body reacted instantly and began drawing the rune for ignis.

He wasn’t enough, Rayla was on top of him within a second, both of her blades plunging into his belly. She wasn’t fast enough either, as the flames from ignis crept onto her skin. She felt the heat from the fire, the burning sensation on her arms and scalp. She looked up from where their bodies where joined, to Callum’s face. “Callum… I…”

“It’s okay, Rayla.” Callum said with grimace. Pain blossomed in her chest as she saw the hurt in his eyes. “Its dark magic,”.

Rayla blinked as she felt his warm blood hit her cheek. She must have hit the bottom of a lung. A little bit of blood had trickled from the corner of his mouth. The fire was beginning to catch on his clothing now.

She was surprised when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She returned it the best she could. He liked her, maybe even loved her. Even though she had killed him; and he, her. Her last thought was, ‘At least it wasn’t too bad of a way to die, right?’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope y'all liked it, first trick-or-treaters are appearing so I gotta go. On candy duty this year.


End file.
